Just Wanted to Kiss You
by SSSP-shhh
Summary: Elliot realized he has wanted to kiss Reo for quite some time now. He doesn't question why anymore... but he wants to know if Reo feels the same way. Elliot/Reo Slash. Lime.


**B here! I sat down to write a story, and this is what came out. Elliot/Reo is totally canon.**

**Rating: M**

**This fic contains mature sexual content between two males. If you don't like it, don't read it! But for the rest of you, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts or any of its characters or plot.

* * *

**

Elliot really wanted to kiss Reo.

Elliot used to wonder why this was true. Why, of all the people did Elliot have to want to kiss a guy? Girls were pretty! With their slim waists and busty chests, Elliot definitely knew he was straight. Or he thought he was.

Elliot tried to think back to the last girl he had a crush on. There was that one girl in his history class… but every time he thought of her, he remembered Reo helping him prep to meet her for their date, the way Reo straightened his tie and tried to smooth Elliot's jacket over his chest. But to Elliot, the date itself was a blur. Only before and after when he was with Reo was the memory crystal clear to Elliot.

Elliot now was appraising Reo with warm eyes as Reo gazed into their dorm room fire. Reo had a body almost like a girl. If he turned slightly to Elliot – yes, just like that – Elliot could see the slim outline of his chest to his flat stomach.

Elliot swirled his drink in one hand and stretched his arm out on the couch behind him. Reo's lips would feel so nice. Elliot bet that Reo would still taste like that cherry desert they had after dinner. Elliot stretched his legs in front of him, so they rested under the coffee table.

Elliot could tell the attraction was there; sometimes he caught Reo looking at him with overly interested eyes as he undressed, or when Reo talked to him and held his gaze too long. But Reo would never agree. He was there just as Elliot's servant. Anything that could jeopardize that situation, like a relationship with his employer, Reo would never agree to.

Elliot sighed. Reo turned to look at him with a questioning glance. Or least that's what Elliot guessed. He couldn't see anything under those overlarge glasses.

Elliot shook his head and looked down at his lap. At least there wasn't anything there that could give away his predicament.

Reo went to sit by him on the couch.

"What's wrong, Elliot? You seem troubled," Reo observed.

Elliot shook his head again and sipped at his drink.

"Is it your nightmare again?" Reo asked, somewhat hesitatingly.

"Nah." Elliot looked away.

Elliot felt hands on his own, prying the drink from his grasp. He let it go and Reo set the glass on the table.

Elliot looked over and held his gaze for a moment.

"Have you ever…" Elliot cleared his throat. "Have you ever wanted to kiss someone, Reo?"

Reo drew back from Elliot, surprised. "I'm sure everyone has," he replied.

"But have you?"

Reo was silent. Then, "Why are you asking me, Elliot?"

It was Elliot's turn to be silent. Elliot looked at Reo's face in detail in the flickering firelight. His skin was pale, the product of staying inside to read too often. His lips though, they were so pink, so full, and looked very, very kissable…

Elliot lifted his hand off the back of the couch to reach across and touch the side of Reo's face. Reo flinched and tried to pull away.

Elliot grabbed Reo's hip, preventing escape.

"Elliot," Reo warned. "You're not gay."

Elliot frowned. "I know."

"Then why are you touching me?"

"I like you a lot Reo. I really…" Elliot hesitated for a second and continued. "I really, really want to kiss you. I have for a long time. Please, just let me…"

Elliot leaned forward and Reo leaned back. Elliot tried again, faster this time, messily touching his lips to Reo's. It was like a spark of electricity ran through Elliot at the contact, initiating other movement. Elliot pushed Reo backward, so Reo landed sprawled on the couch with Elliot on top of him.

Reo put a hand on Elliot's chest. "Don't."

"Why not?" Elliot asked harshly.

"You're my master. If it doesn't work out, I would be out of a job and an enemy to one of the most powerful duke houses," Reo reasoned.

"No you wouldn't. And I've never looked at you just as my servant. You're my closest friend," Elliot said softly. "I promise… I will personally find you a new employer if you don't ever want to see me again. You can even go work for that annoying Vessalius kid, if you feel like it. I would personally arrange it. Besides…" Elliot ran his gaze over Reo's face and at Reo's hair splayed messily over the couch cushions. "Haven't you ever felt something for me before?"

Reo scrutinized Elliot. Reo moved his fingers slightly on Elliot's chest. His hand moved ever so slowly up to Elliot's bow tie and around to the back of Elliot's neck. Elliot nearly purred at the contact.

Reo tugged at Elliot to bring him down closer, until Reo and Elliot were nose to nose. Elliot tried to kiss him again, but Reo moved slightly, so Elliot only touched the corner of his mouth.

"Of course I have, Elliot. You're the person I feel closest to. But I never do anything halfway. If we're doing this, we have to commit," Reo reasoned. With every word, Reo's lips brushed against Elliot's. He then wrinkled his nose. "And I'm never going to work for Oz."

Elliot laughed and lowered his lips to Reo's again. At first it was awkward. Elliot couldn't find where he was supposed to put his lips, and Reo was a lot more dominant than the girls Elliot had made out with before. But once a rhythm was in place, Elliot found kissing Reo quite enjoyable. He did taste like that cherry desert they shared earlier.

Elliot nipped Reo's lower lip slightly so Reo gasped and opened his mouth. Elliot took the opportunity to dip his tongue into Reo's hot, sweet mouth. Reo wrapped both arms around Elliot's neck and pulled him closer.

Elliot unconsciously lowered his body to hover over Reo's. Their lower bodies touched and suddenly Elliot pulled away.

"Sorry, sorry," Elliot gasped for breath. "We can stop if you want, since I just asked for a kiss and–"

Reo growled slightly and moved one hand to push down on Elliot's lower back so Elliot's noticeable erection touched Reo's leg again.

"Oh."

Elliot looked at Reo with a question in his eyes. Reo nodded.

Elliot slid one of his hands down Reo's side until he reached Reo's hip. Elliot's hand slid to the front of Reo's pants and felt a lump there. He lightly squeezed it and Elliot heard a slight intake of breath.

"Are you sure, Reo?" Elliot asked huskily.

Reo stopped all movement and looked Elliot straight in the eye. "Yes."

Elliot put on an encouraging smile and unfastened the button of Reo's pants. He unzipped the zipper slowly, watching Reo's face the whole time. Elliot pushed down the pants and gently passed his knuckles over Reo's slightly exposed stomach. Elliot leaned down again and captured Reo's lips in another kiss; it was passionate and slow and deep.

Finally, Elliot pushed down the underwear and took Reo's length in his hand. It was hot and slick and Elliot loved the feel of it.

Elliot's eyes never left Reo's face. Reo seemed to have lost the ability to breathe, and Elliot remedied that by kissing first his lips, then cheeks, then forehead.

Elliot sped up his hand and Reo was making small whimpering noises. Elliot knew both of them were close.

"I… It feels so… _Elliot_…" and then Elliot felt Reo stiffen and release over them both.

Elliot smiled and kissed Reo's forehead. After a while, Reo pushed him off so Elliot sat back on the couch. Reo sat up and looked at Elliot, blushing slightly. Reo pulled up his pants, looked at Elliot again, up and down, and realized Elliot was no longer hard. Reo got even redder.

"Did you… uhh… I mean…" Reo stuttered.

"Yeah. It was great," Elliot smiled and reached to hug Reo to his side. "Thanks."

"My pleasure," Reo grinned.

"I've wanted to do that for such a long time," Elliot confessed.

"I thought you said you just wanted to kiss me," Reo laughed.

"Well… You know… maybe a bit more than that…"

And Reo smiled, as they both got up to take a shower.

…and to hopefully continue, in Elliot's opinion.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! I thought it adorable. Leave me a review! -flounces away-**


End file.
